Nicoles Letter
by Pixie-With -A-Gift
Summary: Nicole is like Rose. She, her husband John, and there children are passengers on the Titanic. This is the letter that she writes to her sister. This is based on the movie so it is historical fiction. The story is better than the summery.


Summery: this is a historical fiction story about the Titanic. This is my first fan fic so I hope that you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or the facts I only own Nicole, John, Annie, and Peter.

* * *

Dear Isabelle, April 29th 1912 

I have the worst news. The unsinkable Titanic, the ship that I was on,sank on April 15th. Don't worry; the children and I are fine. Alittle bit shaken up, but fine. John unfortunately was not as lucky. He died from Hypothermia. I need you to tell mother about his demise. Show her this letter if you need too. I want you to break the news to her gently. We don't need her to have a panic attack. I needed to talk to someone, so I figured that since I know that I can trust you that I'd talk to you. So this is what happened…….

On April 10th 1912 at 10:30 a.m. we arrived in Southampton toboard the ship. By Noon the Boat was on its way. We had a first class roomwith a deck attached to it. It was beautiful. It had a Queen sized bed. Withsilk sheets. At the foot of the bed there were two cribs for the twins. Off ofthe bedroom there was a huge bathroom. It had a big claw foot tub. It alsohad a soap tub. The sitting room had a couch. It had three beautiful sittingchairs as well. Plus a rocking chair. The deck was enclosed with five deck-chairs. Our hired help had their one room in second class. You will neverbelieve this; the Titanic had electric elevators, (even for second classpassengers). Our first class parlor suite cost $870 and for our hired help'ssecond class room it cost $13.

After the ship left the dock and we were all settled in John and I met Captain Edward John Smith, the Managing Director, Bruce Ismay, and the ships architect, Thomas Andrews. Mr. Andrews ensured me that the ship was unsinkable. He said that four of the sixteen watertight compartments could fill up with water and the ship could still stay afloat. He told us that the Titanic was made from 70,000 tons of steal. It had twenty-four boilers, four funnels, and three propellers. He actually believed that I understood what he had just said. The only thing that I understood was that it cost 7.5 million dollars to build. Call me Dumb Blonde, right. The captain said that this was going to be his last voyage before he retired and that he would make it count. Meaning that he would get us to America safely. He also told us that there were about 2,229 people aboard the ship. That was including the crew.

Later during that night when I could not sleep, due to seasickness, I did some calculations and realized that there were not enough life boats for everyone on the ship. There were only twenty life boats. Each life boat could hold 60 people that would be a total of 1,200 people certainly not enough for the 2,229 people on board. The next day, meaning the 11th, I talked to Mr. Andrews abought the life boat situation, He told me not to worry that the ship could not sink. Therefore, we would not need to use the life boats. He bid me good day and went to work. I spent most of the day in bed and with the twins. It felt good just to relax. I had not slept in two days, and skipped dinner last night because I felt so sick to my stomach.

After a nice relaxing day John came in and told me to get ready for dinner. He said that we were going to eat in the dining room with Benjamin Guggenheim, his mistress Madame Robare, John Jacob Astor, his wife Madeleine, Isador Straus, his wife Ida, Molly Brown, Mr. Andrews, Captain Edward John Smith, Director Bruce Ismay, Sir Cosmo, and his wife Lady duff Gordon. I dressed in my best dress that touched the floor with a small train that was red. I wore my long silk gloves, my black heels with a diamond necklace. My hair was up in a tight bun with diamond bobby pins.

The dinning room was gorgeous. You descend from a grand stairway with a clock in the middle. It had a beautiful golden glass dome in the ceiling. There are tables set up all around you with lights and windows everywhere you look. You can look out at ocean. Your place is set with a plate in the middle, your forks on the left of your plate and your spoons & knives to the right of your plate. Your napkin is folded on your plate; you had a smaller plate on top of your dinner plate and a bowl on to top of that. Your dessert things and your butter things are in front of your plate.

They served really fancy foods that night. I still was not too hungrybut I had to eat, so I ate a little bit. When we were just abought done eatingall the men, left to drink cognac, smoke cigars, and talk abought what theythought of the three way election between Roosevelt, Taft, and Wilson. Sowe women stayed and talked for a bit. At ten we decided to call it a evening,even though our husbands were still out.

At two in the morning John finally came into the room. He was DRUNK. Just the smell of him made me sick so I slept on the couch the rest of the night. The rest of the trip was fine until the day the Titanic hit an iceberg. It all started when John came home late again. He was so DRUNK that he couldn't stand up. I asked him what had happened when he slapped me. I don't think that he knew what he was doing but it still hurt. I was scared so I bundled the twins up and went for a walk.

On my way back I asked Molly Brown to watch the twins. She gladlyAccepted, so I went to talk to John. When I got there he started to yell at me.When he yelled where have you been? I got mad. I started to yell back.Where have I been? Where have YOU been? You stay out all night with themen and come back DRUNK. John did not like that I was doing this so hehit me again and again until I had a split lip, a black and blue eye, my face was all swollen and red. Then he stopped and left. After I knew that he wasgone I ran to Molly's room and knocked on her door. As soon as she saw meand how I looked she rushed me into her room to help me. When Mollyasked me what happened I told her the whole story. Shockingly she didn'tseem too surprised when she found out that John did this to me. She cleaned me up and I stayed there the rest of the night.

At 11:40 on April 14th we felt a shake. It turned out that the ship had hit an iceberg on its starboard side. Thankfully the twins slept through it. No one knew at the time but the ship had two hours at most before it sank. At 12:05 the crew came around with life-vests to put on and we were told to put on our best/warmest clothing and to go up to the top deck. We quickly dressed the twins and headed up to the deck. Molly took Peter and I took Annie.

Molly and I found Mr. Guggenheim and John arguing with a crew member. Mr. G told the man that they were dressed in their best and would go down like gentleman. Then he added that he would like a Brandy. walked up to them and said it figures that you would drink at a time like this. Just then Molly pulled on my arm and told me that they were loading the life-boats with women and children first. So we went to one of the life boats and got in. Thankfully the Twins did not wake up from their slumber.

When I turned around there was John. He yelled as loud as he could that he was sorry and that he loved me. I knew deep down that that was true so as they were lowering the boat I yelled back. I said I love you too. That was the last time that I saw or spoke to John. The ship sank at 2:20 a.m. on April 15th. Out of 20 life-boats one went back to look for survivors. This was 40 minutes after the ship sank. The one boat that came back found six survivors. Abought 1,516 people lost their lives.Only 713 people survived. It was tragic and all we can do is pray for those who lost loved ones, those who are gone, and that it never happens again. I will come and see you soon with the twins.

LOVE ALWAYS YOUR SISTER,

THE CONTESS NICOLE DELONGCAY


End file.
